Conceiving With You
by Surmise
Summary: Marriage. In most cases it comes with the joys of pregnancy. For Sakura, it's become a goal. For Sasuke, Sakura is his only goal. Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I'm back! As in the words of Rock Lee, "Yosh!" Okay, really this took some major editing on my side. For some reason I don't like using betas(no offense to anyone who does or is one) I just find that I like to edit my own work. Call it self-satisfaction or what not. But please keep in mind that this is the sequel for _Missioning With You_ but I guess it _could_ stand alone. But I strongly advise going back to read the original.

Rating: M to be safe.

* * *

_Conceiving With You_

_..._

_...  
_

_Prologue_

* * *

She could feel it, the end of another greatly anticipated conversation. In Sakura's opinion, the allotted hour that she was allowed to talk to her husband on the phone would never be enough.

"I miss you…" she breathed into the receiver.

Static and jumbled noises answered her saddened voice. Another moment passed before she heard him shout an order to one of his subordinates. "I'm trying to talk to my _wife_!" Another minute passed by before he finally returned to her. "Sakura?"

"Still here."

"Another week," came his exhausted answer.

Her sigh was heavy when she replied, "I'm counting the seconds."

"Do me a favor, will you? Look under your pillow right now and tell me what you see." She rolled her eyes, not that he could see and scooted closer to the headboard. She lifted the satiny object and then squealed.

"Sasuke!" He chuckled tiredly at her delighted response. "You like it?" In her hands she held a cropped photo of them on their first night in Suna on their honeymoon.

"I do," she agreed, close to tears.

"You're not crying are you?" He asked wearily. She could make out Ibiki's voice, warning them that they had minutes left. It seemed so unfair. This would be her last contact with him for another week, if she was lucky. Maybe his team's departure would be delayed due to the extreme weather of his location. The trip back would take two days timing at best.

"Oh shut up Uchiha," she teased tearfully. Just then a bout of depression winded through her. They had less than sixty seconds left and she already missed him.

"Just remember to use tissue," He paused. "I love you."

And the line went dead.

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

She awoke, as was the case more often than not, alone. "Get a grip Sakura," she muttered to herself, clearly alluding to the fact that she would be alone for another week. So she might as well suck it up. On her way to the shower, she stopped.

Her hands found her stomach with a slow sting in her chest. Of course she wouldn't feel a round-barely-there-bulge. She wasn't pregnant like she had previously assumed.

Her puking bout could solely be constituted to the stomach virus and nothing else. And her wild misinterpretation was only the product of a defected pregnancy test. She'd expected him to be angry. Possibly at her. Except that he hadn't been.

"_Excuse me?" _

_The doctor shuffled uncomfortably in front of her. He clearly didn't like where their conversation was heading, although there was some pity in his eyes. "I said you…are not pregnant."_

_All of those sweet kisses to her tummy from her husband meant nothing then. All of the daydreams of what her child might possibly look like faded from existence, as if being erased by a looming darkness. It left her in shock._

"_What happened to one hundred percent accuracy?" She asked dully._

"_Ah, you used an at home treatment?" She nodded. "Then I would be well advised to remind you that it is ninety-nine point nine percent accurate. There's always that chance-"_

"_What about my late period?"_

_He squirmed again. "Irregularity does happen, Uchiha-san."_

"_Morning sickness?"_

"_You had a minor case of the stomach virus. I prescribed you some medication for that. Perhaps you'd like to stay for an IV? I'd be happy to get a nurse for that, the fluids would do your body good."_

_She burst into tears, her shoulders digging into her neck. The doctor, feeling awkward, shuffled out of the room with a mumbled apology. The meaning of time seemed to matter very little in her state. Two days could have passed and she would not have realized it. She sobbed even harder when familiar arms encased her._

"_The baby…" She started but found that her words just slurred into more sobs. _

"_I know." Sasuke whispered into her hair. "And it doesn't matter."_

_She pulled back against his hold violently. In an effort to give her what she wanted, he released her. "How can you say that? That was going to be our child! What am I saying?" More tears spilled over. "There never was a baby, right? So you can leave me now, if that's what you want. I'm sorry-"_

_He shook her fiercely until her teeth rattled inside her mouth. Her moist eyes searched his enraged face, with panic. "Don't ever think that," he hissed. "I don't want you because of children! I could have had children with anyone. I want you. How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm not leaving you."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Stop that!" He demanded as he shook her again. "Quit apologizing over such pointless things. It was an easy mistake to make. We can try again, Sakura."_

"_But-"_

"_No! Stop thinking up reasons to take this onto yourself." And then she threw herself back into his arms. They tightened around her as he kissed her forehead delicately._

"_We'll try again," he promised in a whisper. "Tonight, if you want to. Or as soon as we get out of here. Hell, right here on this hospital bed is fine."_

_She made a sound that was an odd cross between a hiccup and a watery laugh._

"_We'll have children," he promised in her ear. "As many as you'd like."_

She didn't realize she was crying until her face was suddenly hot and wet. It was times like these that she felt the overwhelming need for his presence. He assured her that it was mutual but she couldn't help but think that he sometimes enjoyed his missions. The chance to stretch his legs was always welcome with him.

On the fifth day, she had a feeling. A feeling that continuously nagged at her gut, telling her that something was wrong. It could only be described as _dread_. Then again she was rather pessimistic.

"You okay?" Ino questioned as she dug her glove covered hands into the ground.

Ignoring the question, the pink-haired woman continued to plant her seeds in the soil. Planting flowers around their huge estate was no small feat. "No, not really."

"What's bothering you, now?"

She shrugged. "It's hard to tell. I feel so nostalgic all of the time because of the pregnancy issue," Her eyes prickled. "And Sasuke's never home enough to actually try again…and I got this feeling all of a sudden."

Ino nodded her head in understanding. She dusted her dirt covered hands and came to kneel by her best friend. "Are you sure you aren't feeling, you know, neglected?" Sakura stared at her confused. "What?"

"Erm…you know, sexually?" A few fair strands of hair fell into her blue eyes. "It's perfectly normal in marriage. Are you sure that feeling isn't just bedroom neglect?"

"_Ino_!"

She held up her hands defensively. "Just sayin', it could be."

Sakura pouted before resuming her gardening. Was Ino right? She doubted it. It wasn't like her sex life was taking a huge beating, maybe just a small roughening up. But she could completely deal with that. She had known that when she had married him, of course. His profession – their profession – often called them away from the household. Sasuke was okay with that.

Then why couldn't she be?

The kunoichi liked to think that her problems were more linked to emotional neglect rather than sexual. She hadn't seen him in a month after all. Nevertheless, Ino had been separated from her Shikamaru for weeks at a time and she looked perfectly happy.

No, she was _glowing_.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Toss me that kunai." She caught the tiny object with ease before resuming her hacking of weeds. "So, how have things been with Shikamaru? Was the honeymoon great?"

The blonde actually blushed at the question. "We're fine plus the honeymoon was amazing! But I did feel rather queasy towards the end…"

Sakura stopped mid cutting and turned to look at her thoughtful companion. "Have you considered that you might be pregnant?" _I refuse to be jealous. I refuse to be jealous. I refuse to be -_

"Actually, I am!"

She realized that she had stopped breathing all together and that Ino was looking at her quizzically. "Congratulations Ino, when you'd find out the good news?"

"Yesterday when Tsunade-sama asked me if I was. Of course I hadn't even thought of that but she insisted that I take "the test" because I was glowing. Can you believe that? Glowing!"

_Yes._ Her sunshine haired friend was practically on fire, her blue eyes wet with triumph. Of course, she was happy for her. It was the kind of news most people would be delighted to hear. But she was a little disappointed. Maybe if her husband were home enough to actually do the deed than maybe; just maybe, she wouldn't be that far behind Ino.

* * *

A soft touch to her temple, stirred her awake that night. At first she thought that maybe it was just a figment of her dream. But when the cool stroke turned into a searing kiss against her forehead, her eye lids fluttered open.

"Hey," he breathed. He was still dressed in his jounin uniform, having quit ANBU the past month so he could be closer to her when he thought she was actually with child.

For a moment all that she could comprehend was the feeling of his hands against her body. That was before she actually realized that her husband was actually _home_. "Sasuke…" She threw her arms around him, her lower body still tangled in sheets.

He made an uncomfortable sound, his fingers prying her arms from him. Before she let the rejection set in, she noticed that he had winced. "Did I hurt you?" She didn't remember putting any chakra into that hug…

"I'm fine," he lied smoothly. The muscles of his upper body were revealed to her as he removed his vest and shirt. He disappeared into the bathroom, presumably to take a shower.

Wow.

She was amazingly dumb to be so smart. Had she just ruined what could have possibly been a tender reunion? Maybe. Honestly, she didn't know what she did wrong. Perhaps she had been a little too overenthusiastic with her physical contact. She was married to Uchiha Sasuke after all. He did like his space.

Maybe she had misjudged his presence and he didn't want her to touch him. But he had seemed so _sweet_. With a groan, she flopped back onto her pillow and rolled over. He would be out in another thirty minutes or so. And he would climb into bed and probably ignore her for some reason or another. And she would pretend to be asleep.

Basically she had two options. She could sulk over their "argument" or whatever it was and keep her feelings inside. Or she could be a **woman** about it and go confront him before she missed her chance. Deciding that it wasn't worth it, she closed her eyes and prayed for sleep. But it never did come.

Sakura rose from their bed, her fists clenched determinedly. She entered their bathroom with hesitant footsteps, unsure as to whether her courageous act might blow up in her face. She could make out his perfect silhouette through the glass door leading into the shower with ease. If not for all of the vapor that clouded the sliding door, she would have been able to see him with surprising clarity.

Her fingers encased the handle, but didn't go any farther. She had maybe two seconds before he realized her presence and she would lose the element of surprise. With a silent intake of breath, she slid open the barrier and stepped inside.

The water was hot against her skin but not uncomfortably so. It drenched everything from her short pink hair to the flimsy material of her nightdress. She took a step forward – and reached for his shoulder.

"Sakura," he murmured with his back to her. She nearly jumped from her skin and had a heart attack. Had he known she was outside of the shower all along? Of course, he had.

She smiled briefly at the realization. Who knows what she had been thinking when she had the bright idea to sneak up on _him_ of all people. Alas, he did turn to face her with an unreadable expression.

"Do you need something?" His voice was strained when he took in her tentative form.

_Yeah, you. _She wanted to say but swallowed it down. God, she was such a coward. "Are you angry at me?" The words were rushed.

"No."

"Then, why won't you at least talk to me? If this is about the baby-"

With a swift move of his arm, he pushed her into the marbled wall, his hands on both of her shoulders. "_This is not about the baby or you, God you just don't get it!"_

Fed up with being confused by his stoic antics she shouted back at him. "Then what is it, then? What. Is. Your. Problem?" Their breathing increased as they stared heatedly at one another. "I don't see you for a month and when you come home_ early_ by two days, you ignore me!"

He looked like she had just slapped him. His eyes, partially hidden beneath wet black hair, narrowed dangerously. And then at her fiery expression, they softened. "I haven't been much of a husband, have I?"

She didn't answer; her eyes continued to prickle. "And yes, maybe this is about the baby – or lack thereof." She flinched at his whisper. "My point exactly. I've just been so damned frustrated because I feel like I'm walking on eggshells with you. You're mourning something that never even existed."

His words allowed her to look at the situation with a whole new set of eyes. It wasn't him that had changed. It was her. He was so right that it was laughable. She was constantly depressed because she wasn't pregnant. But they had years to raise a family and truth be told, she hadn't been worried about having kids until she falsely thought that one was growing inside of her.

"You're right." Her head sagged until there was nothing but the sight of their feet to greet her. His fingers lifted her face to meet his. "I know," he claimed arrogantly. "But that doesn't make _my_ behavior right either."

Suddenly his nakedness was all that she could think about. Her body, still covered in her nightdress, was fully aware of his. Judging from his expression that _feeling_ was mutual.

Her eyes centered on his lips and then darted back up to his face. "Sorry, what did you say?" His hands slid from her shoulders to the curve of her hips to hike her body up.

"Nothing important," he whispered before urging his mouth onto hers. His tongue cool as it always was, parted her lips with impassioned insistence.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! Another chapter down. I think I updated _Waking to You_ yesterday but I'm not for certain. I've been writing chapters for that story and for this one like crazy. Anyways keep in mind that this story is about the conflicts of Sakura and Sasuke's relationship as a couple and as the title suggests, pregnancy. And Sasuke is still Sasuke no matter how close they are, which sadly, might drive a wedge between them. Also, it was pointed out to me that all of my story titles include the word "You." LMAO. Ciao.

Surmise


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Conceiving With You_

…

…

_Chapter Two_

* * *

She was sprawled out underneath a weightless layer of covers, somewhere between slumber and consciousness, when his voice broke the stillness. "Remember that family you treated just outside of the village?"

Disturbed from her contented musing, Sakura grumbled out an answer. "Yeah, they're expecting me tomorrow. I'm leaving early so-"

"Not going to happen," he finished her sentence with a sharp edge. Sakura was now fully awake, the anger and defiance rejuvenating her completely. "Why?"

She could bet their entire shared bank account that he just rolled his eyes at her enraged demand. "Because there's been some trouble in the area, that's why. And I'm not going to put you in a position that can be avoided. That would be stupid."

The mattress groaned beneath them when she sat up with just a little too much force. His eyes were probably twitching as her cheerless gaze overtook him. "Those people need _me_. That man will die without his meds and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Sasuke sucked in a huge amount of air and held it longer than necessary. He had developed that habit which he told her helped lower his annoyance although she had balked at the notion. Nothing could keep him from finding her annoying. Not even holy matrimony.

"Look," he said. "I'm trying. Really I am. But you make it so hard to be reasonable. If I think it's too dangerous than it is."

"That's crap and you know it. I, heaven forbid I have feelings, try to be lenient and understanding. Practically every day you're out on some classified mission and gone for weeks at a time. But no. I have a simple task that consists of therapy and medication and maybe a few rouge nin, and I'm not even _allowed_ to do that!"

"Right, you're not. They can find another medic, now lay back down."

"No!" She hissed, her cheeks hot with fire. If he thought that she was going to be idle and let some innocent citizen die because he wanted to play boss than he had another thing coming his way. "I wouldn't expect _**you**_ to know the responsibilities of a medic!"

He remained cool as a cucumber, one eyebrow raised in irritation. "And you do?"

He might as well have told her that her abilities- for a lack of a better term - sucked. She recoiled, her still damp locks, covering her eyes. He seemed to realize a moment too late what he had actually said. "I did not mean-"

"Its fine," she lied.

He sighed, his hand wiping across his brow. "I love you," he whispered. "And I have to constantly remind myself that you are a kunoichi. But, you are also my wife. And you are my responsibility." She was warmed by his claim of devotion, something that she didn't hear often.

His arms coaxed her back onto the mattress. She resisted at first, but soon gave in to the security she felt within his hold. She snuggled her head into the crook of his arm with a sigh. She could feel him breathe in the scent of her damp hair as he buried his face in it. "God, you are annoying."

"Thanks," she mumbled into his skin. He smelled of soap, his scent familiar to her senses. He smirked slightly, his arms tightening around her.

"This life I have with you…"He paused and she knew then that he was seeing ten years into the past – seeing all of his mistakes and comparing it to what he had now. She kissed a patch skin on his arm and sighed. "I know."

* * *

The sky had just reached a bland shade of gray when Sakura started to become anxious. At any moment, Sasuke was due for his meeting with his squad, which would take him a couple of hours. That gave her the perfect opportunity to reach the elderly couple's house in the countryside and return quickly.

If everything went according to plan then he would never have to know. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Mmhm."

"Sakura?" He questioned. It was plausible that he was suspicious of her behavior. Usually when he announced his departure, she would see him off. "Yeah?" She answered, shoving her pack underneath the coffee table.

"I said I'm leaving. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Some raisin, fruit filled, marsh mellow cookies. And I only like them swirled." She answered with a grin.

Of course she had never even had that type of cookie before. She was hoping that it might grant her some extra time (because as far as she knew that kind of cookie didn't even exist) while he searched the market for them.

And knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't return home without them. Bless him, and his stubborn nature. She supposed it would be a bit cruel to send him on a wild goose chase. _But_ it was for a good cause.

He nodded and rolled up his scroll which contained his recount of his previous mission. "I won't be long, but maybe you should go out. Go see the dobe or something."

"I will." She was such a liar. "See you when you get back."

"Yeah," he replied, eyeing her suspiciously. He could tell that something was off about her. "See you." And to her surprise, he bent his head and kissed her. She responded immediately, her tongue tracing his lower lip lightly.

He groaned quietly and before she knew it, his hands were underneath her blouse. "Fuck it. They can wait another hour." She protested immediately, her hands shoving him back. "No!"

At his confused look, she grimaced. "I meant that you can't! They need you, you know that." _Please buy it._

"Later then," he promised in her ear. Despite her qualms, a shiver of pure anticipation racked down her spine. He glanced at her defensive eyes and shook his head. "Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sakura closed the door of the elderly couple's house behind her softly. It would seem that the man had made a full recovery and he would not need her skills anymore. It was always rewarding to know that she had saved another life.

The hike back towards Konoha was peaceful. Above her, small birds fluttered through the sky which was orange, and small clouds started to part. She was close to the entry into the village, give or take a few minutes, when a glimmer caught her eye.

The reflective piece of metal turned out to be nothing but the front of a hitai- ate which was wrapped neatly around the top of one handsome face. Upon feeling her gaze, the figure looked up. "Neji!" She exclaimed, genuinely delighted to see the brunet man.

"Sakura," he replied, just as pleased to see her. He adjusted his pack onto his left side and strode over towards her. She met him halfway, but stopped suddenly. She couldn't just _hug_ him.

Only months ago, he had made his affection towards her quite known. And now she was married, which only served to increase the awkwardness. "Why are you so tense?" He mused.

"Huh? Oh right, rough mission." He nodded in assent.

"That would be most understandable. Where are you coming from?"

"Koi country side," she replied automatically.

He frowned at her words, his full lips twisting into plain disapproval. "That place is bombarded with rogue shinobi and thugs. I'm surprised Sasuke let you venture there." At her sheepish look, a knowing glint came into his milky eyes. "Ah, so he doesn't know, I take it?"

She nodded. "I suppose he disapproves?" She made a face but that was an answer in itself. "Well, that makes two of us. Sakura," he said seriously. "It's not safe for you there. Women especially. They could easily outnumber you and I am not saying that because I think your skills are less than. _You_ know how high I hold you in regard. Just don't go back there."

She found herself glancing away when his milk colored eyes seemed to transfix her momentarily. "Even so," she started. "..promise me you won't tell my husband about this."

His lips stretched into an elegant smile. "Not a word." They continued their walk into the village. "But make no mistake, Sakura." His voice was suddenly firm, but regretfully so. "If I find out that you have returned to that place then I would be forced to tell him." At her glare, he apologized. "For your own good."

"I bet you wouldn't tell Tenten that!" She accused playfully.

If possible, his features suddenly twisted into a mixture of embarrassment and discomfort. "Oh!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You like her?"

His face was now serene. "Are you envious? You are rather green-eyed." It was her turn to blush at his clever sense of humor. "No! I'm married remember?"

"All too well," he replied agreeably. "But all humor aside – I would tell Tenten, my _teammate_, the same."

"Uh-huh, yeah who am I, Naruto?" She giggled. He joined in with her laughter as they strolled through the gates and past the guards, who stared just a little too long at her retreating backside and shivered when the Hyuuga male glanced at them, stopping just at one of the street corners. "I would hope not."

A random glance at one of a passing by civilian's watch had her doing a double take. "It's late!"

Neji's chocolate locks fluttered in the passing breeze. He glanced at the steadily darkening sky and back at her. "I was hoping you would join my team and I for dinner…?" He smiled in a resigned sort of fashion – probably knowing her answer before she could even think of a response to the question.

"Sorry Neji. I have to beat Sasuke home, but please, tell Lee-san, Tenten, and Gai-sensei that I said hello."

"Of course," he agreed with an attractive twitch of his lips. They parted ways and before he could utter another word, she was already sprinting down the road. Amused, as was usual with the pink haired girl, Neji turned towards the direction of Ichiraku, intent on meeting his teammates for dinner.

* * *

Inside the house, it was comparably colder than the outside breeze. The strange draft nipped at her bare arms and stung her sensitive eyes until they watered. She made a beeline for the kitchen, where the draft was strongest.

The kitchen was dark – just like the rest of the house. Sakura searched through the darkness with clumsy fingers and was rewarded with the light switch. She flipped the small piece of plastic and then had to stop herself from gasping.

"_Sasuke_,"she breathed.

He was leaning against one of the counters, his hands shoved in his pockets. There was no sign of anger in his features, just blankness. But she knew better. At any small gesture that he might conceive as irritating, he was liable to burst into a fit of rage.

"I came home around three hours ago, thinking that maybe you were out with Kakashi or the dobe. So I waited. But, interesting enough, no one seemed to know where you were," he whispered as if she had just not spoken.

"I-"

"…But I knew it. As always, you Sakura, find a way to be so goddamn difficult." He pushed off from the counter, and turned for the sliding door that led out onto one of the side porches. "They didn't have the kind of cookies you asked for pre-made, so I made them."

At his words, her eyes found the neat plate of cookies which appeared to have raisins, marsh mellow, and some kind of fruit mixed in.

They were perhaps a bit too dark but still seemed to be perfect, nonetheless. A huge lump worked its way into her throat at his gesture of kindness.

"I'm sorry…" She started, but stopped once she felt her eyes sting. He looked at her, and despite his blank face, his eyes were defensive and lined with betrayal.

"Did you have fun with Hyuuga?" She stepped forward but he only turned his back on her.

"Where are you going?"

There was no hesitation in his motivations or words. Just a very deliberate sting – like a chain of acid – when he replied, "Out."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm so happy ff dot net fixed the login problem. Because of the glitch I haven't been able to update for a couple of days. Grr. Well, I'm thinking of making a livejournal but I'm just not sure yet. It would allow me to interact with you guys a lot more and maybe post some drabbles that I've written. Oh and this chapter is short but the next is waaaay longer. Thank you for all of the pretty reviews. Especially, the longer ones. You guys are great.

Surmise


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _As always, much thanks for the awesome responses. There seems to be some sort of dividing line I see. Some of you guys empathize with Sasuke, but I think that the majority feels Sakura is right. In my opinion, neither has done anything wrong – it is simply a lack of communication and compromise. Although Sakura could have been a tinsy bit more honest. Oh and thanks for pointing out any mistakes like the minor misuse of than and then(My hands are full and I'm only one author without a beta) so if you do find typos like those, pm me and I'll fix them. Thanks!_

* * *

_Conceiving With You_

…

…

_Chapter Three_

* * *

With another moan of self disgust, she slung the plate of cookies into the waist bin. They were too perfect and sweet smelling. It was funny how an insignificant plate of cookies could make her feel so intensely guilty. Thinking back, she had underestimated her husband. She had requested a batch of cookies with the most random ingredients, knowing full well that it probably did not even exist.

Not once had the possibility of him baking cookies (of all things!) crossed her mind. And because of that – she might very well loose the man she loved. It was apparent now, that she had made a mistake. Walking with Hyuuga Neji, alone, had probably been her demise.

It wasn't fair to him that he had to find out by himself that she was walking around with another man, especially one that he didn't care for, at indecent hours. And if the women in Konoha stayed true to their nature, her side of the story wouldn't matter in the least.

Because what had actually happened would probably be another thing entirely from what Sasuke had heard. If his earlier words were any sort of indication, he must have thought she was being unfaithful. Weighing her options, Sakura sighed.

Her only hope was to wait for him to return and with any luck he would be in a good enough mood that he might actually listen to reason. Firm in her resolve, Sakura scooted onto the kitchen floor, and leaned next to the door that her husband had left slightly ajar in his wake.

She was only going to rest her eyes for a moment; for the duration of the night, she would attempt to stay awake and wait for his return. Sakura yawned sleepily and shifted…

She blinked rapidly when a wash of brightness stung at her eyes. It bewildered her, but only momentarily. It was then that she realized it was only sunlight and that it was not capable of bearing any harm to her outside of irritation.

But if the pleasant warm heat on her face was being caused by a filter of sunshine that could only mean…

"Shit!" She cursed and then jumped to her feet. She had fallen asleep! And to think, she had actually thought she had done well. The phone rang loudly, high and shrilling, at her feet.

"Hello?" She answered, while simultaneously sprinting towards her shared bedroom with Sasuke. Just as she suspected – it was empty. A simple glance around the house told her that there was no sign of entry which meant no sign of Sasuke.

"Sakura! Glad I caught you. Tsunade-sama has called an abrupt meeting that requires your presence." Shizune said pleasantly. Sakura was groggy, angry, and now confused. "Oh hey Shizune. Now's not the best time so could you maybe take my seat on this one? My hands are really tied…"

There was a pause, and she almost swore she could hear the other woman sweating on the other end. "Erm, you see," Shizune started, now nervous and somewhat pleading. "…You have to come this time. Your attendance is of the essence, I'm afraid."

The pink haired woman's eye twitched while she dragged a tired hand across her forehead. "Okay, when do you want me?"

"Now." The dark haired beauty replied automatically. She sounded much more relieved now that she did not have to face the wrath of Tsunade any time soon.

"Just let me find Sasuke. He would want to know-"

"Oh! He's here now. As a matter of fact I think everyone's being seated which is why you need to get over here ASAP."

"My husband's there? And who exactly is 'everyone'?"

"No questions. Just move." And with that, Shizune hung up. Too stunned, Sakura only snapped into motion when the phone began to buzz and the operator's message was telling her to hang up and try her call again.

She dressed quickly – her hands snatching her old clothes off and replacing them with the first ones she could find. Sakura gave up on trying to do something refined with her hair, opting instead to shove it under a headband.

Only a few minutes had passed since her brief phone call with Shizune and she was already sprinting out of the house, keys in hand.

* * *

The door creaked, just a little too loudly for her taste, when she opened it. As she had predicted it drew minor attention to her and a few people groaned in protest.

At first she had the sense to be hurt. But then she came to realize that several people were groaning because she had not been who they were expecting. Apparently, Tsunade had called an emergency meeting but was nowhere in the vicinity.

The meeting room itself resembled the classroom that had been her haven at the academy when she was growing up. There was a chalkboard on the front wall, a podium, a center table, and rows upon rows of seats that escalated higher into the back of the room.

As was custom, she trailed along the floor, excusing herself when needed, and went to find the 'U' section. They were being sorted by last names since it would seem that it was one heck of a crowded meeting.

It hadn't occurred to her that she would be sitting by the last person that probably wanted to see her face until he turned to look at her when she took her assigned seat.

"Sasuke -"

"Don't," he said vacantly before returning to the document in his hands.

Suppressing the urge to cry, Sakura slumped into her seat and glanced down the row. Their row was barren except for herself, Sasuke, Iruka, Naruto, and Kakashi's old ANBU teammate,Uzuki Yūgao. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, Sakura turned to gaze behind her.

Neji was looking at her, but not as happily as she would have liked. Her best guess was that he had witnessed the short lived exchange between her and Sasuke. She almost waved but her mind instantly became hyperaware of the body next to her.

In the 'H' row, Kakashi was seated next to Neji with his nose stuck in his favorite book, and Hinata graced the seat next to him, whose pearly gaze was fixed on the loud blond next to Sasuke.

There was an echo of relief in the air when Sakura looked up. The entrance into the room slammed open and shook at its hinges which knocked several pieces of chalk over.

Tsunade stalked in with an air of antagonism and little patience. If she stared hard enough, Sakura could make out the strain of tendons underneath the blonde's flawless skin. She fixed the crowd of seated shinobi with an even stare – the room silenced instantly.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" She asked, her voice just a little _too_ tolerant.

A young kunoichi in front of Sakura raised her hand tentatively. _Big mistake._ It was common knowledge that when the Godaime asked a question when she was pissed like this, it was usually rhetorical. Sakura felt compelled to help the naïve girl but Sasuke beat her to it.

"We are _not_ getting involved in this," he hissed under his breath. "Let her get chewed alive."

Defeated, she drooped back into her chair. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, signaling for the girl to continue. Utterly delighted, the young girl said, "To discuss the rampaging of the Koi country side."

"Yes that is apparent child, now can anyone other than this ignorant fool tell me why we're really here?" Alarmed by the sudden insult, the young kunoichi hastily averted her eyes.

When no one answered, Tsunade scoffed. "No volunteers, I see. So how about I enlighten you all – I'm _PISSED_."

Naruto snorted. "That much is obvious."

"_Naruto_!"

"Heh…sorry baa-chan."

"And I am pissed because we are being made out to be complete imbeciles. In our own backyard! Mere hours outside of Konoha, sisters of our village are being raped, beaten, and killed because of our lack of action. Rogue nin from who-knows-where are suddenly flocking here because they can one up our sisters. How is that I, the Hokage and your superior, was not made aware of this fact?"

As predicted, a dead silence ensued.

"Well," she continued. "I've called this meeting because I just want to gather some information on this. If what I think is happening, then Konoha could possibly be in danger. If I have learned anything from my days, it is that evil cannot be appeased." She turned her gaze on a select few. "And pretty soon those nin will get tired of that village and they will come here. End of story. So we are going to crush the problem before it even grows. Now, as I do not keep much record of these things, who was it that recently had a mission there?"

Sakura froze in her seat, feeling Sasuke's questioning eyes on her face. She just knew that her cheeks were on fire and that her eyes were fearful. But she had no choice. Tsunade would find out soon enough.

"Me."

"_What_!" The entire Team Seven yelled. Sasuke was the nearest to her and in her opinion his sounded the most dangerous. Unconsciously, the medic leaned away in her chair.

Sensing discomfort, Tsunade nodded. "Okay I've got what I've wanted to know." Everyone paused. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get out!"

At once, the room was almost completely empty. "But," she sighed. "Hyuuga and Uchiha times two – you stay."

Even as she recounted the details of her mission to her mentor, Sasuke's eyes never left her face. She didn't know what was worse. The look her husband gave her the night before or the one he was aiming at her now.

* * *

As soon as they were out of earshot, he rounded on her.

"What were you thinking!?" Sasuke hissed. They were maybe a block away from the estate. After having said her piece, Tsunade had released them with the promise that she would continue her briefing another day.

"I was thinking that I could handle it and I could!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"The point," he growled. "Is that people are dying out there, Sakura! One minor slip up and its _over_. You could heal that family again or some other one and go overboard! And then what? You'll be chakra less and exhausted."

She huffed and kicked at a random bottle in the road. "I wouldn't let myself get like that…"

"Bullshit."

"Whatever…"

She turned away from him with one last look at his face. Gone were the frustrated frowns. He appeared to be absolutely livid with her. Judging by his tightened fists – he was barely containing his fury.

"_Look at me_." There was some patience in his voice, although it sounded as if he were having trouble controlling it. Hesitantly, she lifted her green eyes to his. "Uchiha. That's what you are now. And that comes with responsibility. Great responsibility. You can't just go prancing around in some overrun village because people know who _you_ are."

He paused, his raven hair falling into his eyes. "They'll use you to get to me. And if that day ever comes…they'll get what they want. Because I would **never** leave you. Besides, you have the abilities of the Godaime, Kakashi, and myself. You'd be a power hungry captor's dream come true."

It was true that her repertoire of jutsu was rather fearsome due to her mentor's and Kakashi's training. Once she had married Sasuke, he had taken it upon himself to introduce her to several customary Uchiha jutsu.

But then that should count for something, right? She should be able to handle a few S rank missions with no sweat. She had been in ANBU for a time after all.

"Sasuke?" She whispered. He raised an ebony eyebrow, awaiting her question.

"I just don't know how to say this…"

"Then don't," he muttered gently.

"But, don't you want to know what happened with Neji?" He wasn't making much sense anymore. Hadn't he just stormed out the night before without returning home?

"No."

"_Why_?"

He sighed. "Because I had time to think last night and I realized I shouldn't give a damn what you do with Hyuuga. You have friends outside of the dobe, I get that. And," He stared her straight in the eye. "I trust you."

Elated, she beamed up at him. He gave her a small smile in return before it faded into a smirk. "Well, why were you so angry in the first place?" At once, his eyes were protective.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Don't tell me you were jealous?"

He looked uncomfortable, as if the whole situation were too embarrassing for his liking. "I...was." He admitted slowly. She swatted him playfully in the arm. "You know better!"

"Do I? You are beautiful, Sakura. It didn't take much for him to notice. You can't imagine how irritating it is to find that your wife is the topic of discussion among your own squad. I can't even use the damn toilet without your name coming up."

She laughed, and he joined in for a bit. "I'm serious."

"Yeah? Well all of the nurses in the hospital seem to find you a hot commodity." She gave him a playful glance over with her eyes. "Though I can see why."

"Is that so?" He mused. He looked down at her intently, fondness in his eyes. She stared back – momentarily amazed by his beauty in the afternoon light.

"Let's go home." His left arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, steering her in the direction of their home.

"Agreed."

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is a little longer than the last chapter. I really liked this one for some reason. And you have my gratitude, to all of those who reviewed and read. I will try to respond to them all, but as soon as I'm done posting this, I'm going to go work on _Waking to You_. That story will be my next update and then I'll come back and update this. If all should go as planned, the next update should be within a few days. Ciao.

Surmise


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, its been way too long. No, I'm not dead. Yes, this is somewhat shorter than most. No, I'm not going to take half a year to update again. Love you guys.

* * *

_Conceiving With You_

_…_

_…_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

It was easy to forget everything when she was like this. All of her problems, marital or motherhood alike, blended into one incomprehensible cloud that seemed to drift away. Sakura heard nothing, not even the thumping of her own heartbeat.

That was before she resurfaced, of course. Gasping, she sucked in air. With the flood of oxygen came all of her problems, one by one. The water from her bath clung to her form while she inwardly groaned.

Another day. It had occurred to her long ago that she couldn't just hide from her daily struggles in the depths of her bath tub.

With another huge intake of air, she ducked back under the warm waters to collect her thoughts.

When she broke surface, she was not alone anymore.

Staring at her with an expression that should have been abashed but most certainly wasn't, Sasuke leaned against the door frame of their bathroom. She flicked a few wet strands of hair out of her face and smiled lazily at him.

In response, he offered her the same. He strolled over to the tub's side, taking his sweet time in doing so.

She quite literally had to swim from one edge of the tub to the other just to meet him halfway. Besides her, the many new additions to the house included a rather grand sized tub. No complaints from her end, though.

"I'll never know why you insist on taking these morning baths," he murmured as he knelt beside the bathtub.

"And I'll never know why you don't join me."

He sent her a look that was apologetic yet exasperated. "You know we've been through this Sakura…"

"Kidding," she said, playfully. "I know that you have briefings, reports, blah blah blah."

He sighed, his fingertips stroking from her eyelids to her jaw. He repeated the action several times, all the while being silently amused by his wife's face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted softly as if she were savoring the feeling.

"Ibiki has none too subtly noted that I should join ANBU again…"Sasuke whispered.

"Is that so?" She mused, eyes still closed.

He nodded – the action missed entirely by the pink haired woman.

"But I told him to hell with it."

Finally registering his words and their implications, her eyes snapped open. "Oh, why would you do that?"

"Because I'm away from home enough as it is. They'll find someone else."

Unable to control her sudden jubilation, Sakura yanked him forward into a kiss. At first, the shock had him completely rigid but he was aware enough to stop his body before it tumbled into the tub with her.

It started off as mild but as she pressed her body closer to his, soaking his shirt, it grew into something else entirely. Some kind of sound erupted from the Uchiha's throat. A groan? A growl? Sakura could care less as she lost her hands in his hair.

She was just about to pull him in with her – to which she found her husband all too willing – when the doorbell rang. Sakura rumbled a curse against his lips, but it came out sounding like a gurgle.

"Ignore it," he muttered in a huskier voice when she tried to protest. His hands found the sensitive skin under her thigh – hoisting her into the air.

"What…where..."

"Bed," was all he replied. But the knocking did not stop and if anything it grew into a culmination of sharp pounding.

"Oi teme!" A loud voice from outside yelled. They both groaned once they realized who the intruder was.

Sasuke placed her onto her feet with the silent promise of his quick return. As he disappeared through the doorway, Sakura pulled on the pile of clothes that lay on their bed which she had originally intended to wear.

A quick peep around the corner revealed an interesting scene.

Naruto stood facing Sasuke who appeared to be pissed. "How come you didn't answer the door, teme? And why's your shirt all wet?" The blond shuddered and then shook his head. "Okay never mind that, I'm sure it has something to do with Sakura-chan and that's just disgusting to picture. I mean not her. I mean her with _you_."

Sasuke frowned. "_You're_ disgusting. Now can you just leave my wife and I in peace dobe?"

Naruto grinned his feline smile like a mischievous five year old. "So, you can get back to doing the dirty? I'd be more than happy to oblige but baa-chan has requested your presence immediately."

Before she realized what had happened, Sakura gasped. Both men turned towards the sound and looked at her expectantly.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at her, his eyes taking in her disappointed face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she managed to mumble. That was a definite lie. Her husband had just returned home from a morning briefing and he was already being called back in. Where was the justice in that?

It mattered little she supposed. Orders were orders.

Sasuke stared at her, his hard black eyes softening when they took in her suddenly, small frame. He noticed that her once tall and proud silhouette was now slumped in disapointment. It broke his heart.

"Just go," she whispered. Naruto left through the door with an equally sad face. At least he knew when to pick his battles.

Sasuke sighed and slipped out the front door which Naruto had left ajar for him.

***

The sky had just turned a shade darker than navy when Sasuke returned home. On his way up the path to the front gate, he could see clearly that all the lights in the house were off. Either Sakura was out for the night with friends or she had simply went to bed early.

His arm burnt slightly and his eyebrows drew together in guilt. Sakura would not be happy.

He stopped in his path when the _last _person he wanted to see rounded the corner.

"Neji," he observed aloud.

"Sasuke," Neji remarked with a courteous nod of his head. The tall brunet man had gained another head on the Uchiha though it did not seemed to bother Sasuke in the least. He scowled up at the white-eyed male. Neji raised a russet eye brow.

"What are you doing here and where's Sakura?" The Uchiha asked bluntly. He was irritated beyond measure not to mention he had missed dinner.

"Sakura called me," Neji replied, his voice completely polite. Though there was the tiniest amount of discontent in it jumbled with antagonism. "You've been gone all day and it worried her. She just wanted you home."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You didn't-"

Neji hardened his jaw. " I did."

The Uchiha shoved past him, not worried about his presence at all. He burst through the gateway and then through the front doors of his house. "Sakura!"

She stepped down the staircase, her eyes blotchy and tinged with red. He stepped closer, his own heart thundering in his chest.

"You promised," she whispered. The accusation was as clear as it could be. "Let me see it."

He tensed. "It won't help things…"

"Let me see your damn arm!" She yelled, her voice shrilly and broken all at once. He obliged her. It seemed as though time had slowed and he could see with perfect clarity how her olive hued eyes followed his hand as it lifted up the black sleeve of his left shoulder.

He watched her reaction as she drew back in fear as if he had struck her. Sakura's eyes snapped to his and their gaze met for the briefest of seconds and then her vision was once again drawn to his arm - his burning arm.

The spiral tattoo that was branded into his skin glowed faintly.

"You joined ANBU again," Sakura whispered. Her eyes were still watching his arm where he had been re-branded.

There was no denying the truth not even if he was somehow able to, Sasuke didn't think he could lie to her one more time. "This morning you said you wouldn't do it," She whispered again, the accusation loud. He sighed. "The Hokage did not leave me much of a choice."

She snapped. "I'm guessing I'll never be the choice then. You'll never pick me, not over work, not over missions…not over _vengeance_!"

Sakura covered her mouth with both hands - as if in an attempt to stop the words from flowing. It was futile. They had both heard it. The raven haired Uchiha stared past her as his eyes unfocused a bit - seeing into the past for the tiniest of moments - and then back at his wife. "I see."

"Don't," She hissed, her short pink hair plastered to her neck and shoulders. "…Make this about you. I can't take this anymore."

"Why are you acting like this?" He finally asked. Distressed. " Why? You know me, better than anyone. I need this - this thrill. I can't spend my time taking on weak and lower tasks. That's not _me_. Why can't I have this?"

She had started to cry. Fat crystalline drops dewed at the corners of her eyes, the shape of almonds, and her shoulders shook violently. _"…Because I'm pregnant!"_

Sakura gave a heartbroken sob and stumbled backwards into the wall and when she couldn't move any farther than that - she sunk into the floor, her hands covering her face as she wept.

Pegged into the ground by some unseen force that seemed to be stronger than gravity and completely overcome with astonishment - Sasuke stood still looking at the same point where his wife had once been.

So this was what the first joys of pregnancy felt like.

* * *

A/N: Wow! All I can say is thanks for the awesome support. As most of you may know I have three stories in progress so updating always takes some time. Though my oldest story is on its last chapter so I'll just have two stories to update, this one and _Say When_. I'm going to respond to the reviews as soon as I get the chance but I'm trying to crank out updates as fast as I can. My laptop was broken for awhile and let me tell you going through college with no computer sucks….but all is well so I can update regularly now. Thanks so much!

Surmise


End file.
